


Idols of Hoenn

by Kvank



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: ........... cause im soooooo slow, ...so don’t expect it for a while, Eventual Smut, F/F, Love at First Sight, as bonus, contest spectacular is like a fusion of anime and games, how come i make so much lesbian stuff, oh well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 20:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30077760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kvank/pseuds/Kvank
Summary: May arrived at Slateport and after dealing with some grunts and meeting the leader of that silly team, she found herself looking at the prettiest girl she’s ever seen..... is she looking back at her?!!?!
Relationships: Haruka | May/Lutia | Lisia





	Idols of Hoenn

**Author's Note:**

> ’ ’ = thoughts  
> ” ” = speaking

’Oh god, she’s so cute and attractive, and hell even that Altaria is so fluffy and nice looking.’ May thought as the sound of the ”whoos” and *cheers* around her was deafening, she found herself staring in awe at the beauty in front of her.

’WAIT! why is she looking at me?!’  
"You there, watching me with that baffled expression on your face! Hi! Have you never joined in a contest?”  
”Umm, n-no.”  
”That's just what I want to hear! Then let's get this show on the road! This is the Trainer I'm gonna scout today!"  
”Wait, what?”

And then everything went by in a flash as i followed her around like a lost puppy inside the contest hall while she explained a bit about a contest spectacular, after her brief explanation she suddenly pulled me into a dressing room and gave me a cute pink dress that looked similar to hers except in color.  
”You look amazing! If you’re gonna participate you’re gonna have to think of a good pokemon. Either one with moves that might work well to be flashy, or a pokemon that is pretty to look at!”  
”W-well, i recently evolved my Ralts into a Kirlia, if you think that could work.”  
”That’s perfect, especially with it’s psychic and fairy based moves being generally pink so they fit with your beautiful dress”  
I simply blushed at her sneaky compliment and said a quiet ”Thanks”

May wasn’t used to the amount of people looking at her, but she kept up the facade, for Kirlia... at least that’s what she told herself but even her Pokemon could already tell it was probably already for Lisia to be proud of her. May ordered Kirlia to showcase a few of it’s moves and it’s graceful stepdance like movements and after a few rounds had gone by May got an idea.  
”Use magical leaf and then send in a disarming voice into them!”  
Kirlia followed the order and it had the effect may hoped for, the leaves exploded from the wave and floated around like glitter due to the prism like aura around the leaves, the crowd seemed to love it as they roared to life with cheers. The contest coninuede on with a few more similar things, after May did her combo move the other contestants tried to oneup her and even though some of them had succesfully beautiful combos May doing it first seemed to have already caught there attention to her. Which all led to her eventual victory.

"MAY! Wow! Gratz! I watched it all! You were great!" Lisias excitement oozed from her as she congratulated May.  
”Thank you, i was very nervous to begin with though.”  
”But you shook it off and that combo move was really cool, not many people manage a combo on their FIRST contest, i KNEW you were a natural!”  
May was about to answer before she suddenly got a call, she picked up her phone and saw it was her mom ”Hold on a second it’s my mom”  
”go ahead!”

”...Yes hello?”  
”MAY! That was wonderful, i didn’t know you were considering being a coordinator!”  
”...Y-YOU SAW?!?”  
”Yes and it was amazing, how did you get the idea of doing coordination”  
”I didn’t... L-Lisia scouted me out.” May said with a small blush, at first there was silence but May could practically HEAR the cheeky smile on her mothers face presumably from her stutter at the girls name and exploded into an even larger blush, and opted to not out herself more so she waited for her mother to continue the conversation.  
And after a chuckle she did continue ”Anyway you and Kirlia truly were amazing... gosh i could sit here and gush over you for far too long if i don’t quit soon, so how’s the gym challenge coming along?”  
”It’s going fine, I beat Dewfords gym leader Brawly a while back!”  
”OOOH! Nice work darling, don’t forget to come back for a visit every now and then, good luck!”  
”yeah ok, bye!”

May turned around and saw Lisia casually brushing her Altaria: Ali’s fluffy wings, but quickly finished when she realised May wasn’t on her phone ”So anyway if i recall, i said you were a natural at being a coordinator earlier and i think you should definitely pick this up as a small hobby maybe!” she continued our earlier conversation with her usual gleeful smile  
”Y-yeah! maybe i will!”


End file.
